


Autobot Christmas Drabbles

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen





	1. Chapter 1

G1; Red Alert, Inferno, Optimus Prime – That Santa character has not be cleared to enter the Ark!

“-That Santa Character has not been cleared to enter the Ark! I don’t care what you were told by anyone! I am the head of security here!” 

“Now Red, I am sure that we can get this resolved quickly. He is needed in the rec room for the party.” 

“And that is another thing! Why are we indulging the humans pointless rituals in the first place? We could have used the resources being wasted for it and put them to use elsewhere!” 

Optimus sighed, “Red Alert, I am sorry that appears to have been a mistake made. We are having the party as a benefit for human children who have lost their creators. We need to nurture a positive view of ourselves among the humans and this is a worthy cause on its on. If you need to scan, within reason, ‘Santa’ and his gifts you may do so. I do however ask that you do so as quickly as you can, since there are a large number of the human children waiting for him.” 

Red Alert’s sensory horns on his helm crackled with energy, “I will take as long as it requires! I will not be rushed!”


	2. Chapter 2

G1; Prowl, Optimus Prime, Aerialbot - “Sir! The Aerialbots took off for the North Pole!”

Optimus looked at the datapad in his servos, yet another report from the human law enforcement regarding several members of his crew who had apparently been caught racing on the human highways yet again. He would have to have Prowl speak with the offenders, again. 

The door to his office opened with a faint hiss. He looked up to see his second in command arrive. “Ah, Prowl. I was just about to comm you. I need to speak to the usual group about racing on the-” 

“Sir! We have a situation.”   
Optimus frowned. “What happened?” 

“Sir! The Aerialbots took off for the north pole!” 

Optimus looked at his second and shuttered his optics slowly. “What?!” 

Prowl sighed, “Apparently they saw a television special about the human fictional character of ‘Saint Nicolas’ and declared they wanted to ‘help pull his sleigh so they can get more gifts’.” 

Optimus just stared for a long minute before groaning and leaned back in his chair. “Get Skyfire to go get them. Have Ratchet and Wheeljack go with him.” 

Prowl nodded and left to go deal with the current disaster. Optimus sighed, there was never a dull moment on the Ark it seemed. He looked down and saw the datapad. And he still had to deal with the ones racing again.


	3. Chapter 3

G1; Grimlock, Dinobots, others -- “Me Grimlock not King; me Grimlock Santa! And them be my helpful elves!”

 

Optimus stared at the dinobots shuttering his optics slowly. “Grimlock, why are you wearing that? Why are all of you wearing those...hats?” 

 

“Me Grimlock not King, me Grimlock Santa! And them be my helpful elves!” 

 

Optimus just stared in shock. “What?!” 

 

Grimlock turned to Sludge, “You Sludge, me Grimlock Santa want to know him Optimus naughty or nice?”

 

Sludge looked at Optimus, “Him Optimus nice!” 

Optimus blinked as Grimlock pointed at Swoop and Swoop flew over, dropping a bented wrench at his feet. “Me Grimlock Santa say Merry Christmas!”


	4. Chapter 4

G1; Fireflight, Bluestreak, First Aid, others - Christmas, “But we don’t have a chimney! How can Santa come to give us gifts if we don’t?!” 

 

Optimus stared down at the sea of big blue turbopuppy optics and knew that he was already defeated. “What is the problem, again?”

 

Fireflight reached up, grabbing Optimus’ sevo and tugging on it, “Santa! Santa is coming soon!”

 

Optimus looked at the flier and then at the rest of the Aerialbots, the protectobots, the Dinobots, Bluestreak, Bumblebee and Hot Rod. “But what is the problem then? ‘Santa’ is supposed to bring gifts and such right? How is that a problem?”

 

First Aid grabbed Optimus either servo, “But we don’t have a chimney! How can Santa come to give us gifts if we don’t?!”

 

Optimus sighed, “I’ll get Hoist and Grapple to build a chimney right away so Santa can come.”

 

The young Autobots broke into cheers and clapped their servos. “Thank you, thank you!” Bluestreak’s doorwing fluttered in his pleasure.

 

Swoop poked Optimus’ shoulder, “Him Optimus help decorate tree?”

 

Optimus looked at his desk and the datapads that he still needed to finish for Prowl. “Very well. Where is it?”

 

“In the rec room! Hound got it! It has a nice big pot and we water it every sol! We take turns!”


End file.
